oprp_exaltationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariella Lucille
"Seriously, did you really think humans wouldn't adapt to the powers granted by Devil Fruits? The world is all about balance. No one is invincible. Those who think they are, are truly the weakest of our kind." - to Godiva Lindt of the Chocolate Rain Pirates Ariella was a Commander of the Valiant Pirates, but after the death of her Captain, Granulf Edelstein, what was left of her crew disbanded and she became somewhat of a thief. Typically, she stole from pirates and very often she would seriously maim or kill them in the process. As a result of this, she kept most of her skill, but didn't really run into anyone who truly tested her abilties. All in all, it was a relatively boring time for her. After meeting Error, she joined him, upon noticing his resemblance to the man she considered her father and the similarity in his story and that of Granulf's son. Since then, she has continued to be with him and join him in his escapades as he attempts to get vengeance on Sven. Appearance Ariella has straight-shoulder length auburn hair that she usually has styled with a braid on either side of her head that connect at the back, resembling a halo. The rest of her hair falls freely. She is known to wear a grey hood, which along with her incredible abilities and deadly accuracy, made her enemies think they were fighting a Shinigami. However, her beauty ruined that visage from being entirely reminiscent of a Shinigami, branding her Shinigami Oujo. ''Her favourite colours are light pink, black, and light black, which is displayed by her attire. She is a normal sized girl, who is well toned due to her years of intense practice, that has granted her impressize lithe and flexibility. Attributes that are obvious once observing her manner of walking. Personality Ariella is a headstrong and determined girl, her past and upbringing has molded her in such a way, that she never accepts defeat. Being extremely resilient, but highly compassionate are attributes of the Valiant Pirates, yet she had them from before she joined. As a crewmember, these attributes were fostered very well and has become a large focal point of her personality. She has an extremely high pain threshold and does not believe there are obstacles that cannot be overcome. History Ariella was born on Sensou Isalnd in the New World. It was an island that was undergoing a 100 year Civil War and was always lacking the basic amenities. She remembers very little from her life there, but she does remember that her family was split apart by the Civil War, her brothers and sisters fighting each other just as her parents and their brothers and sisters did. By the time she was 4, her whole family had died, destroyed from the inside, but still the war raged on and for weeks she struggled to stay alive. It was then that she met Granulf Edelstein, he stopped the war when he arrived on the island, declaring the land as his own and commanding a complete rebuilding of what was supposedly once a great nation. He found her at the brink of death in her own house and was determined to save her. She was nursed back to health by his crew's best doctor, a woman named Lorelei Lucille. After she was in good health, she pleaded for him to take her, not wanting to stay on an island that had taken everything from her and with great sadness and reluctance he took her in and raised her. Life was great with him and she was taught many things by him and his crew. After a few years had passed, he confessed that he was heartbroken when he found her, that he had just been forced to part ways with his two sons just one year prior, but that he never once considered her a replacement. Instead, he saw her as a child who had known only war, something he never wanted for his own children and was determined to keep them away from such a life, but he could not protect a child such as herself who knew only this in the same manner. And while he did not talk about them much, she could tell he never stopped thinking about them. She considers the woman who nursed her back to health her real mother and she went to her many times, not only for injuries, but for company as well. So when she turned 18 and Lorelei died, she adopted her last name as her own and became Ariella Lucille. She would've used Granulf's, but he spent his whole life making sure his children were not responsible or targeted for his own sins, so she doubted he would have allowed it and she didn't want to go against his wishes, especially since she knew his pain. It was around that time that she became a Commander for him, but the name she used in battle was ''Shinigami Oujo. She remained his daughter and loyal nakama for 18 years, right up until his eventual death." Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Ariella is quite adept at hand-to-hand fighting. She utilizes a style that focuses on flexbility and acrobatics, that involves constantly outmanuevering your opponent or opponents by jumping over, under, and between them. She usually carries small knives in her hands that she uses to stab, slice, or throw- depending on the situation. She carries many knives and while some serve multiple purposes, others are strictly for dueling, slicing/stabbing, or throwing. She understands she's smaller than most opponents and therefore, enjoys using her enemies abilities against them. Due to this, she excels very well in large group fights, as she is nearly untouchable, yet precisely deadly. Haki *'Kenbunshoku Haki '''is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user'smind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not.[2] *'Busoshoku Haki''' allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves.[2] Similar to Tekkai, this allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense. Trivia Enjoys soy bean ice cream. Is never found without at least one knife on her person. Hates the color yellow. Quotes "Our will determines our actions, which determines our destiny." - to Ragnorok, The Destroyer of Souls